A Visit To The Chan Residence
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Minakami family is invited to Sacramento California, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Letter From Charlie Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A Letter From Charlie Part 1**

** One day on Promised Island, Wataru Minakami went outside to check the mail.**

** Wataru was **_**still**_** half asleep when he was checking the mail.**

** "Bills, bills, and **_**more**_** bills," Wataru said groggily. "huh? What's this?"**

** Wataru pulled out an envelope out of the mailbox.**

** Wataru entered the Welcome House to find most of his sisters up and moving around.**

** "What's in the mail, Bro?" Rinrin asked Wataru.**

** "Mostly bills, but there is a letter from Charlie Chan," Wataru said. "but I think we should wait for Aria to wake up in order to read it."**

** "Okay, Bro." Rinrin said.**

** Right on cue, Aria came downstairs.**

** "Good morning, everyone." Aria yawned.**

** "Good morning, Aria." Wataru said.**

** "Good morning, Aria." the other girls said.**

** "What is for breakfast, Mon Frère?" Aria asked groggily.**

** "Kimchi gratin with bread." Rinrin answered Aria just before Wataru could speak.**


	2. A Letter From Charlie Part 2

** A Letter From Charlie Part 2**

**"So, Big Bro, what does the letter say?" Mamoru asked.**

**Wataru cleared his throat and began to read the letter to his sisters.**

**Wataru: **_**Dear Minakami family**_**,**

_**We**_**, **_**Rosa**_**, **_**my children**_**, **_**Chu Chu**_**, **_**and I invite you to our mansion for your spring vacation**_**.**

_**Henry will be glad to see Marie again**_**.**

_**And you can even bring Michael with you**_**.**

_**We will see you when you get here**_**.**

_**Charlie Chan**_**.**

**"Oh wow, Bro Bro," Hinako exclaimed. "we're really going to California!"**

**"Yes we are, Hina," Wataru said. "so you girls had better be getting yourselves packed!"**

**Wataru and the girls went upstairs to pack whatever belongings they were to take with them.**

**The next morning at the Chan residence, most of the Chan children were ready to eat breakfast.**

**"Does anybody know where Henry is?" Suzie asked curiously.**

**"I think he's still in bed." Alan answered Suzie.**

**"I'll go wake him up, Suzie." Anne volunteered.**

**"Oh no you won't, Anne," Stanley said sternly. "I'll go wake him up."**

**Anne hung her head low, "Okay, Stanley, you win." she sighed.**

**Stanley raced up the stairs to Henry's bedroom.**

**Once inside his older brother's bedroom, Stanley began shaking Henry's shoulders.**

**"Hey, Number One Brother," Stanley chided. "wake up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"**

**Henry shifted onto his left hand side, the side that was farthest away from Stanley, "Five more minutes." he groaned sleepily.**


	3. A Letter From Charlie Part 3

** A Letter From Charlie Part 3**

** "Oh boy, Henry, you are reminding me so much of Alan right now," Stanley sighed. "Marie is coming here in a few days from now! What will she think of her Honorary Brother wasting his life away dreaming?"**

** Now, Henry's eyes shot open, he was now in a panic.**

** "Marie is coming here in a few days from now," Henry exclaimed in a hurried and panicked voice. "I had better straighten this place up!"**

** Stanley saw Henry making his bed, then putting his shoes away in his closet that he wasn't going to wear, and finally grabbing an armload of his dirty clothes, "Well, I'm glad **_**that**_** news woke you! But shouldn't you wait till **_**after**_** you eat to clean your room?" he asked Henry.**

** Henry dropped the load of dirty clothes he had in his arms, "Okay, Stanley, you win." he sighed.**

** Stanley raced Henry down the stairs, Henry ended up beating Stanley.**

** While the now ten Chan children ate their breakfast, Alan saw Richard coming into the house and heading into the dining room for a glass of water.**

** "What's the matter?" Alan asked the butler.**

** "Oh," Richard grumbled. "my lawn mower won't start, and today is Tuesday, that's the day I usually cut the grass."**


	4. Alan's Offer

** Alan's Offer**

**"If you want," Anne said to Richard. "you could bring your lawn mower down to Alan's basement workshop."**

**Richard looked skeptical, "What could Young Master Alan possibly do?" he asked.**

**Alan set his fork with the bite of strawberry waffles with cinnamon whipped cream down on his plate, "I can fix your lawn mower for you after I eat my breakfast." he offered Richard.**

**"Are you sure you can do that?" Richard asked Alan curiously.**

**"Trust Alan, Richard," Tom said. "if it's mechanical, then Alan is your go-to guy to fix it!"**

**"I'll go get Lulubelle, but please do be careful with her," Richard told Alan firmly. "she's my baby."**

**Flip, Nancy, Scooter, and Mimi all looked at one another, "Lulubelle?" they snickered.**

**"Hey," Suzie scolded the younger four children. "don't be so mean!"**

**"That's right," Tom agreed. "Lulubelle is what Richard named his lawn mower!"**

**Flip, Nancy, Scooter, and Mimi all looked at one another again.**

**"Oh, sorry." Flip & Scooter sighed in unison.**

**"Yeah, sorry." Nancy & Mimi sighed also in unison.**


	5. The Minakami Family's Arrival

** The Minakami Family's Arrival**

** After breakfast, Henry went back up to his room to finish cleaning it, while Alan went down to the basement to work on Lulubelle, and while Stanley washed the breakfast dishes.**

** Anne was channel chasing in the den when she decided to turn the television off due her own boredom.**

** So, she decided to see if either Stanley, Henry, or Alan needed any help.**

** Anne found Stanley in the kitchen first, he was washing the breakfast dishes.**

** "Stanley, do you need any help with the dishes?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "No thanks, Anne." Stanley said.**

** "Okay," Anne said to Stanley. "I'll go see if Henry could use some help."**

** Anne ran off to find Henry.**

** Anne found Henry in his bedroom, he was putting his dirty clothes in his laundry bag.**

** "Henry, do you need any help with putting your dirty clothes into your laundry bag?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "No thanks, Anne." Henry said.**

** "Okay," Anne said to Henry. "I'll go see if Alan could use some help."**

** Anne ran off to find Alan.**

** Anne found Alan in his workshop, he was repairing Lulubelle.**

** "Alan, do you need any help fixing Lulubelle?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "Yes I would, Anne." Alan said.**

** "Okay," Anne asked Alan. "what would you like me to do?"**

** "Hand me the tools I need." Alan answered Anne.**

** "Will do!" Anne said to Alan.**

** An hour later, Lulubelle was all fixed and Richard went back to mowing the lawn.**

** A few days later, the Minakami family arrived at the Chan residence.**

** "Well, hello Minakami family," Richard exclaimed. "it's so wonderful to meet you at long last!"**


	6. Rinrin In Trouble Part 1

** Rinrin In Trouble Part 1**

**"Pleased to meet you too, Jeeves." Mamoru said to Richard.**

**"My name is Richard," Richard said to Rinrin. "not Jeeves!"**

**"Oh," Rinrin said, blushing with embarrassment. "sorry about that."**

**Anne raced out the door to see Mamoru with her baseball cap in hand, Mamoru saw that Anne wore a sunset orange full body apron over her blue on light blue shirt and white shorts.**

**"Come on you thirteen, I'll pull some strings with Sebastian," Anne said. "my shift as a waitress isn't over yet, so, come have a seat for lunch!"**

**"Sounds good to me," Wataru said. "we haven't even had breakfast yet!"**

**After the Minakamis had their lunch in the restaurant, Anne & James were still **_**not**_** finished with work, so Suzie showed each of her half siblings to his or her own bedroom in the mansion.**

**Later on that night, Tom was aroused by a loud crashing noise coming from outside his bedroom window.**

**Tom quickly ran his bedroom window.**

**"This is a calamity," Tom shouted. "Rinrin!"**


	7. Rinrin In Trouble Part 2

** Rinrin In Trouble Part 2**

** Tom then raced out of his bedroom and ran to Kaho's bedroom door.**

** Kaho then opened her bedroom door to quickly discover Tom outside her bedroom door.**

** "Tom, what's the matter?" Kaho asked Tom urgently.**

** Tom didn't respond right away because he was having a memory.**

** Within his memory, in the the boys' bedroom, Henry, Stanley, Alan, Tom, Flip, and Scooter all lay sleeping in their bunk beds.**

**At around midnight, Nancy awoke to a crash from outside.**

**"Oh no!" Nancy called out.**

**Nancy frantically climbed down the ladder from the top bunk bed.**

** Suzie awoke quite quickly and got out of the bottom bunk bed where she slept tonight because the ten Chan children alternated bunk beds every single night.**

** "What's wrong, Nancy?" Suzie asked half asleep still.**

** "Look down there." Nancy said to Suzie.**

** Suzie looked out of the window of the girs' bedroom to see Alan, apparently sleepwalking.**

** "Wham, bam," Suzie called out. "Alan's in a jam! Anne, Mimi, wake up! We must contact Henry, Stanley, Tom, Flip, and Scooter via walkie talkie immediately and let them know that our dear brother, Alan, has gone A.W.O.L. in his sleep!"**

** Anne grabbed the walkie talkie and prepared to contact the remaining boys.**

** Over in the boys' bedroom, the walkie talkie began to beep.**

** Scooter climbed down from the top bunk above where Flip was sleeping tonight and went straight over to the nightstand to answer the walkie talkie.**

** "Henry, Henry," Anne asked. "are you awake? Over."**

** "Henry is asleep, Anne," Scooter said. "over."**

** "Now, you listen here, Scooter Chan," Anne said firmly. "you had better wake Henry up at once!"**

** "Boy oh boy if I was born first," Scooter said to Anne. "would you get it? Over."**

** "Just get Henry, Anne Chan, over and out!" Anne told Scooter firmly.**

** Scooter went over to the set of bunk beds where Henry & Stanley slept, Henry had the bottom bunk tonight.**

** "Henry," Scooter shouted shaking Henry awake. "Henry, wake up!"**

** Henry opened his eyes, "What is it, Scooter?" he asked groggily.**

** "Anne needs to talk to you," Scooter told Henry urgently. "she should still be on the walkie talkie."**

** "Okay, Scooter," Henry said rubbing his eyes. "I'll see what I can do."**

** Henry then picked up the walkie talkie.**

** Over in the girls' bedroom, their walkie talkie began beeping again.**

** Anne, who had the girls' walkie talkie in her hand, decided to answer it, "Henry, do you copy, over?" she asked.**

** "I'm here, Anne," Henry said. "what's the matter? Over."**

** "Look out your window," Anne told Henry. "Alan is now sleepwalking! Over."**

** Henry, Stanley, Tom, Flip, and Scooter all looked out of their bedroom window.**

** Stanley grabbed the walkie talkie from Henry's hand.**

** "We cannot see Alan anymore! Over." Stanley said to Anne.**

** "This isn't Anne, Stanley," a younger girl's voice said over the walkie talkie. "this is Mimi! Over."**

** "Okay then," Stanley asked the youngest girl over the walkie talkie. "what should we do, Mimi? Over."**

** "We should most definitely tell Pop," Mimi said to Stanley. "over and out!"**

** Charlie was in his bed fast asleep when all of a sudden, the sound of frantic knocking on his bedroom door jerked him awake.**

** "Pop! Get up," the nine children called out in panicked unison. "we all have something important to tell you!"**

** Charlie came out of his bedroom in his long short sleeved ocean blue nightshirt and matching ocean blue backless bedroom slippers to find Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter standing outside of his door in their own jammies and nightgowns.**

** "What's the matter?" Charlie asked his children seriously.**

** "Daddy," Nancy said. "it's Alan!"**

** "Where is Alan?" Charlie asked his children.**

** "We don't know," Henry answered Charlie. "that's the mystery."**

** "That's also why we need some fast wheels!" Suzie said.**

** "We need to catch Alan!" Flip exclaimed.**

** "We need the Chan van," Nancy told Charlie urgently. "there is no telling where Alan went!"**

** "I'll go get it." Charlie said to his children.**

** Charlie went out to get the Chan van.**

** Anne's twin telepathy suddenly went off.**

** "Oh no!" Anne gasped.**

** Nancy hugged her older sister, "What's the matter?" she asked Anne.**

** "My twin telepathy just went off!" Anne answered Nancy now feeling terrified.**

** Henry came over to Anne's side, "What did you feel?" he asked.**

** "I have a feeling that Alan is in deeper danger than I expected!" Anne said to Henry.**

** "Where do you think he is going, Anne?" Tom asked.**

** "Off hand," Anne answered Tom. "I have absolutely no idea."**

** The nine remaining Chan children heard their father pull up in the Chan van outside.**

** Charlie entered the house.**

** "I got the Chan van ready." Charlie said.**

** Anne then grabbed her bracelet from her late mother and put it on her left wrist.**

** "I'm ready!" Anne exclaimed.**

** Suzie looked at Anne, "And why do you need your bracelet that you inherited from Mom?"**

** "Simple, Suzie," Anne answered. "I wear it for good luck."**

** The nine remaining Chan children hopped into the Chan van with their father driving.**

** "Pull up, Pop!" Henry called out.**

** Charlie stopped the Chan van.**

** "What is it, Henry?" Charlie asked.**

** "I can see Alan," Henry said to Charlie. "he is up ahead!"**

** Charlie stopped the Chan van with a screeching halt.**

** The four youngest Chan children saw where they were, they all stared in awe and gasped out of excitement.**

** "Yes!" Flip exclaimed.**

** "We are going to the circus!" Nancy agreed.**

** Charlie saw Alan enter the big top tent.**

** "Can we please go in, Pop?" Mimi begged.**

** "Yes, Pop," Scooter pleaded. "can we?"**

** "Yes, we will go in," Charlie said to his four youngest children. "but only to investigate your brother's strange behavior."**

** "Oh man!" Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all groaned in unison.**

** Tom came out of his memory to see Henry emerging from his bedroom.**

** "What's the matter, Tom?" Henry asked groggily.**

** "You had better wake everyone else up, Henry," Tom said urgently. "Rinrin is showing signs of somnambulism!"**


	8. Rinrin In Trouble Part 3

** Rinrin In Trouble Part 3**

** "You got it, Tom!" Henry said.**

** After everyone else was up and in the Chan van, Suzie had a memory as they continued to look for Rinrin in the city.**

** Within Suzie's memory, the Chan family continued to look for Alan.**

** "Pop's right you guys," Henry told Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter sternly. "we are only here to figure out what is going on with our dearest brother."**

** Charlie went off on his own while his nine remaining Chan children split into three separate groups of three in order to search for Alan.**

** In one of the trailers, the lion tamer, 23-year-old Candace Chan or as she was called by her boss, Mr. Zambini, Candace the Courageous was fast asleep when she heard a crash coming from outside.**

** "Mr. Zambini," Candace asked now feeling scared. "is that you?"**

** Candace raced out of her trailer to find three of her cousins, Henry, Stanley, and Nancy standing outside.**

** "Cousin Can!" Henry, Stanley, and Nancy exclaimed in unison.**

** "Henry, Stanley, and Nancy," Candace asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "We are looking for Alan." Stanley answered Candace.**

** "He led us here." Henry told Candace urgently.**

** "Have you seen him, Candy?" Nancy asked.**

** "Sadly, no," Candace answered Nancy. "I haven't."**

** Over in the costume tent, Suzie, Anne, and Mimi were searching for clues.**

** "Did you find anything?" Suzie asked Anne.**

** "Not a thing," Anne answered Suzie. "what about you, Mimi?"**

** "What do you mean?" Mimi asked Anne.**

** "Did you find anything?" Anne asked Mimi.**

** "Sadly, no, I didn't find anything." Mimi answered Anne.**

** Suddenly, Anne saw someone in a male's leotard, tights, and acrobat shoes.**

** Anne then noticed that the boy dropped his rose-tinted sunglasses.**

** Anne ran over to the spot where the sunglasses had been dropped.**

** "Alan?" Anne asked.**

** Suzie ran over to Anne's location.**

** "What did you find now, Anne?" Suzie asked.**

** "I found Alan's rose-tinted sunglasses." Anne answered Suzie.**

** "Are you sure?" Suzie asked Anne.**

** Anne handed the sunglasses off to Suzie, "Quite sure." she answered.**

** "I had better contact Tom, he is with Flip & Scooter." Suzie said to Anne.**

** "Good thinking." Mimi said to Suzie.**

** Suzie prepared to contact Tom via Chan com.**

** Tom, Flip, and Scooter ran into the the big top tent when Tom got a call on his Chan com.**

** "This is Tom, talk to me." Tom said.**

** "Tom, this is Suzie." Suzie said.**

** "What's the matter?" Tom asked Suzie now feeling unsure of what was going on.**

** "Is Alan where you are?" Suzie asked Tom worriedly.**

** "I do not see him," Tom answered Suzie. "why do you ask?"**

** "Because, Anne has told me that she thought she has seen Alan." Suzie explained to Tom.**

** "That's crazy!" Tom said to Suzie.**

** "Listen to me, you kook," someone shouted over their Chan com. "I know that I saw what I saw!"**

** "Okay, Anne, just cool down!" Tom said gently.**

** "So sorry, Tom." Anne said.**

** Suddenly, Tom, Flip, and Scooter all heard someone entering the big top.**

** The person they heard was climbing the ladder to the trapeze wire.**

** "Oh my gosh! Chief," Scooter shouted at Flip. "Alan is climbing up to the trapeze wire!"**

** "Tom," Flip said. "contact Suzie! Tell her to come to the big top!"**

** "I'm on it." Tom told Flip.**

** Tom got his Chan com out and prepared to contact Suzie.**

** Back in the costume tent, Suzie answered her Chan com.**

** "Hello?" Suzie asked.**

** "Hi, Suzie, it's Tom," Tom said. "you, Anne, and Mimi had better come over to the big top! This is urgent!"**

** "What's so urgent?" Suzie asked Tom.**

** "Alan is on the high wire." Scooter told Suzie.**

** "Alan is where?" Suzie asked Scooter.**

** "Alan is on the high wire." Scooter told Suzie again.**

** "Hang tight, Scooter," Mimi said sternly. "we'll be right there!"**

** The three girls raced over to the big top to find a terrifying sight.**

** Alan was still mesmerized as he continued walking on the high wire.**

** Henry, Stanley, Nancy, and Candace joined the others in the big top.**

** "Oh my gosh," Candace shouted. "Cousin Alan!"**

** Alan was making his way back to the other platform on the high wire.**

** "What are we going to do, Henry?" Flip asked now worried for Alan's safety.**

** Henry saw a shadowy figure swinging a gold pocket watch back & forth and back & forth.**

** "I had better contact Pop." Henry said.**

** Henry prepared to call Charlie on his Chan com.**

** Charlie was over on the far side of the circus & carnival when he got a message.**

** "Hello?" Charlie asked.**

** "Pop, this is Henry." Henry said.**

** "Henry?" Charlie asked.**

** "Come straight to the big top, I can see someone shady over here." Henry said to Charlie.**

** "And, bring Mr. Zambini too, Uncle Charlie." Candace requested.**

** "I'll be right there." Charlie said to Candace.**

** Charlie then ended his call with Henry.**

** A few hours later, Charlie & Mr. Zambini came into the big top to find Henry & Stanley with a safety net under Alan who was still walking on the high wire, while Candace went up to one of the platforms to try to help her entranced cousin.**

** "Alan! Snap out of it!" Suzie called out.**

** Anne just snapped her fingers and Alan came out of his trance.**

** "Alan! Be careful," Candace called out. "you are on the trapeze wire!"**

** "Whatever you do, Buddy, don't look down!" Anne called up to Alan.**

** Alan looked down from his position on the high wire.**

** "Yow!" Alan screamed in **_**tremendous**_** fright.**

** When they finally got to the Zambini Circus, they could all hear a girl's voice shouting and the sound of a whip being cracked.**

** "Up, Simba," the girl shouted, cracking the whip. "up!"**

** Everyone exited the Chan van to soon discover that Rinrin was in a trance just like Alan was, only **_**she**_** was doing the lion tamer's act.**


	9. Rinrin The Lion Tamer

** Rinrin The Lion Tamer**

** "What is Rinrin doing?" Marie asked out of terror & curiosity.**

** "Back, Simba," Rinrin shouted, cracking the whip. "back!"**

** "She is playing Lion Tamer!" Stanley teased.**

** "Stanley you kook," Mamoru scolded sharply. "this is **_**not**_** the time for jokes!"**

** "Hey," Henry said. "that's what **_**I**_** was going to say!"**

** "But the **_**real**_** question is," Sakuya asked. "who is doing this to Rinrin?"**

** "And **_**why**_** are they doing it to her?" Wataru agreed curiously.**

** Alan then began to have a memory.**

** Within his memory, Alan had come out of his trance.**

** "It's quite all right Alan," Henry called. "Stanley & I are here to catch you!"**

** "Just jump!" Stanley called out to Alan.**

** "Are you sure it's safe?" Alan called out to Stanley.**

** "Trust me!" Stanley called up to Alan.**

** "Stanley and I put a safety net under you!" Henry called up to Alan.**

** "Uh... if you say so." Alan said to Henry & Stanley.**

** Alan jumped down from the trapeze wire and landed in the safety net, his eyes were still closed.**

** "It's all right now, Alan," Henry said serenely. "you can open your eyes."**

** Alan opened his eyes to see Anne handing something to him.**

** "These are yours," Anne told Alan. "I found them in the costume tent."**

** Alan then took the object that Anne had handed to him.**

** "My sunglasses," Alan exclaimed. "thank you, Annie!"**

** "You're quite welcome, Alan." Anne said.**

** Alan then put his rose-tinted sunglasses back onto his face.**

** Chu Chu noticed a figure in the shadows and began barking.**

** "What's wrong, Chu Chu?" Scooter asked.**

** Chu Chu continued barking.**

** Charlie & Officer Jones arrived at the Chan children's location with the culprit in handcuffs.**

** "I know who that is, he was Garrett the Great, our hypnotist, he had an act with us," Mr. Zambini said. "but, I had caught him stealing and sent him to prison."**

** "With Cousin Alan doing his bidding," Candace said to Mr. Zambini. "he thought he could exact his revenge on you for sending him to prison."**

** "But where Garrett is going, he won't ever escape again." Charlie said with a chuckle.**

** Alan then came out of his memory.**

** "I know who it is!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "Me too, Alan!" Suzie agreed.**

** "You do, Alan & Suzie," Hinako asked. "who is it?"**

** Alan & Suzie looked at each other.**

** "It is Garrett the Great!" Alan & Suzie exclaimed in unison.**


	10. Garrett's Wicked Plan

** Garrett's Wicked Plan**

** "Who is Garrett the Great?" Karen asked curiously.**

** "Garrett the Great used to work for this circus until Mr. Zambini caught him stealing." Henry explained to the curious Karen.**

** "I see." Karen said.**

** "Down, Simba," Rinrin shouted, cracking the whip. "down!"**

** Mamoru saw Rinrin defending herself from the lion by use of a chair.**

** "Ha ha," Rinrin shouted. "back, Simba, back!"**

** Anne saw Garret the Great pull out a whistle as if by magic.**

** "Oh no! Wham, bam," Anne exclaimed. "Rinrin is in a jam!"**

** "When I blow this whistle, you will no longer be a lion tamer," the hypnotist said to Rinrin. "you will be a delicious meal for a starving lion!"**

** "Buddy," Anne said to Alan. "now is your chance!"**

** Alan was a little bit relunctant.**

** "**_**Me**_**, Annie," Alan asked hesitantly. "but what can **_**I**_** do?"**

** "Only **_**you**_** can grab that whistle and snap Rinrin from her trance!" Anne whispered to Alan harshly.**

** Alan released a breath.**

** "Okay, I'm going in!" Alan said courageously.**

** Alan left Anne's side to do what he needed to do.**

** "It is now time for this silly girl to wake," Garrett said. "for now, I strike!"**

** Garrett began to blow his whistle but he soon found out it was gone.**


	11. Rinrin's Wake Up Call Part 1

** Rinrin's Wake Up Call Part 1**

** "I got it!" Alan whispered to the others**

** "Where is my whistle?" Garrett asked.**

** Alan came out of hiding.**

** "Ahem," Alan said, holding Garrett's whistle. "is **_**this**_** what you are looking for?"**

** Garrett the Great turned to see Alan holding his whistle within his right hand.**

** "Give me back my whistle at once, Boy!" Garrett ordered Alan.**

** "Up, Simba," Rinrin ordered the lion. "up! Back, Simba, back!"**

** "Rinrin," Alan called out. "it is time for you to wake from your trance!"**

** Alan then & there blew the whistle thus making Rinrin come out of her trance.**


	12. Rinrin's Wake Up Call Part 2

** Rinrin's Wake Up Call Part 2**

** "Treasured Bro? What's going on?" Rinrin asked Alan curiously.**

** "There's no time for me to explain this, Rinrin," Alan said urgently. "we **_**really**_** need to get out of here!"**

** Rinrin quickly grabbed Alan by his left hand.**

** "Okay, Treasured Bro, I'm all set." Rinrin said to Alan.**

** Suddenly, Garrett the Great cornered both Rinrin & Alan.**

** Wataru and the others watched on when Alan & Rinrin were captured.**

** "Now, Insolent Youth, you will prepare to be caught up in a trance the likes of which you will **_**never**_** recover from!" Garrett shouted at Alan.**

** "Oh no!" Stanley shouted.**

** "Wham, bam," Mamoru agreed. "they're in a jam!"**

** "Don't worry, Mamoru," Henry said courageously. "I'll get them out of it!"**


	13. Rinrin's Wake Up Call Part 3

** Rinrin's Wake Up Call Part 3**

** Henry turned to go until Marie grabbed him by the right arm.**

** "Honorary Brother?" Marie asked Henry.**

** Henry turned to face Marie, "What is it?" he answered.**

** "Please be safe." Marie requested to Henry.**

** "Don't worry, Marie, I'll be safe." Henry promised.**

** Henry hugged Marie to seal his promise.**

** Henry then ran off to help Alan & Rinrin.**

** "Hey, Garrett the Unskilled," Henry shouted. "catch me if you can!"**

** Henry simply grabbed Alan with his right hand and Rinrin with his left hand.**

** "So, what's your plan?" Rinrin asked Henry curiously.**

** "We are getting out of here," Henry shouted. "**_**all**_** of us!"**

** Henry led the way to the others with both Alan & Rinrin following closely behind him.**

** A few hours later, Rosa came out of the mansion in her nightgown.**

** "Henry James Chan," Rosa scolded sharply. "where have you and your siblings been?"**

** Henry met his stepmother's gaze, he was feeling frightened now.**


	14. Henry's Explanation

** Henry's Explanation**

** "Well... Rosa, you see..." Henry began.**

** "I'm waiting." Rosa said impatiently.**

** "We had to go to the Zambini Circus to wake Rinrin from her trance." Henry said to Rosa.**

** "I won't have any of your excuses," Rosa told Henry sternly. "now you and your siblings should go back to bed!"**

** "No wait, Rosa," Mamoru said. "this was not Henry's fault! Really it wasn't!"**

** Rosa wasn't having any more of of this falsehood.**

** "Get back into your beds," Rosa told the twenty-three children firmly. "and I don't mean later!"**


	15. Mamoru's Trouble Sleeping

** Mamoru's Trouble Sleeping**

** "Yes, Rosa." Henry sighed, hanging his head low in shame.**

** A few minutes later, Anne, who was usually a heavy sleeper, heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** Anne rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked to her bedroom door.**

** When she opened her door, "Mamoru, you should be in bed, what are you doing here?" **

** "I can't sleep." Mamoru told Anne honestly.**

** Anne looked at Mamoru's expression, Mamoru looked worried.**

** "Why aren't you able to sleep," Anne asked out of concern. "now, what's wrong, Mamo?"**

** Mamoru looked at Anne.**

** "I want to go back home," Mamoru said to Anne now feeling frightened. "to Promised Island! **_**Tonight**_**!"**

** Anne didn't believe what she was hearing.**

** "**_**What**_**? But **_**why**_**?" Anne asked Mamoru curiously.**

** Mamoru just gave Anne a look that showed sadness and worry.**


	16. Wataru Comforts Mamoru

** Wataru Comforts Mamoru**

** "All you need to know," Mamoru said to Anne coolly. "is that I want to go back home to Promised Island! **_**Tonight**_**!"**

** "Do you want me to run to Wataru's bedroom?" Anne asked the **_**still**_** worried Mamoru out of concern.**

** "Yes please," Mamoru said to Anne. "and thank you."**

** "I'll be back shortly." Anne said to Mamoru.**

** Anne then took off for Wataru's bedroom like a shot from a pistol.**

** A few minutes later, Wataru heard a knock on his bedroom door and got out of his bed quickly.**

** A few minutes after Anne told him what was going on with Mamoru, Wataru had raced back to Anne's bedroom with her.**

** "Mamoru," Wataru asked sleepily as well as gently & curiously. "are you all right?"**

** "I can't sleep." Mamoru told Wataru honestly.**

** Wataru looked at Mamoru's expression, Mamoru looked worried.**

** "Why aren't you able to sleep?" Wataru asked out of concern.**

** Mamoru looked at Wataru.**

** "I want to go back home," Mamoru said to Wataru now feeling frightened. "to Promised Island! **_**Tonight**_**!"**

** Wataru didn't believe what he was hearing.**

** "**_**What**_**? But **_**why**_**?" Wataru asked Mamoru curiously.**

** Thunder crashed outside of Anne's window.**

** "I'm scared, Big Bro," Mamoru said. "I don't want that hypnotist coming after me! I don't want to be here anymore!"**

** "Don't wory, Mamoru, we will be going home in a few days," Wataru said comfortingly. "I promise."**

** And true to his word, Wataru and his sisters went back to Promised Island because their spring break had to end.**


End file.
